Two Leaders Come Forth
by ShirayukiBerri
Summary: When Berri and Ichigo finally face off against each other the other Mew Mews get caught in it! Why are they possibly fighting? Over none other than the creator of the Mew Project,Ryou Shirogane!
1. Two Leaders Come Forth

**BerrixRyou**

**IchigoxRyou**

**Tokyo Mew Mew Fanfiction By: Corinne Kururugi**

**Chapter One: Two Leaders Come Forth**

"I hate you.."

The cold voice floated through the tension filled air as everyone turned to who it belonged to.

"Berri! You can't mean that!" cried Retasu. Her long green braids flying behind her as she ran up to the scene with everyone else.

"I mean it alright!"

Berri's voice held no emotion as she stared Ichigo down. Her blonde bangs shadowing her eyes as she clenched her fists.

"That bitch thinks because she was leader..She can just come back and take everything from me.."

"I have every right! I knew Ryou long before you did!"

Everyone's attention turned to Ichigo as she spat out the words.

"Ichigo!" Mint said, Concern in her amber eyes. "You can't fight over something like this!"

"Mint is right." Zakuro added. The young actress crossing her arms calmly.

"You shouldn't fight! Especially not over Ryou,no da!" yelled Pudding jumping up and down as she waved her arms.

Ichigo's red bangs fell over her face, Her dark amber eyes burning with rage.

Berri's crimson eyes burned with the same rage as she lifted a golden pendant, Watching as Ichigo did the same.

"They're really going through with it!" Retasu yelled as the other four Mew Mews pulled out their pendants.

"Mew Mew! Meta-morphasis!" Everyone yelled as the Cafe' was filled with a blinding mixture of colors. Slowly the colors faded as the girls stood in their Mew Mew forms, Weapons in hand.

Ichigo's cat ears lowered as she hissed lowly looking at Berri.

"All you are..Is a worthless halfbreed.." she growled as Berri raised her Raspberry wand.

"This halfbreed..Can whip your pathetic ass..I'll show you how much power I really have.." Berri snapped twirling her wand.

Ichigo held her Sutoro Bell and raised it above her head. "Sutoro Bell Bell! Strawberry Ribbon, Check!"

The attack shot from the bell in the shape of a large pink heart, Heading straight for Berri. Twirling her wand once more she pointed it at the incoming attack. "Raspberry Wand!"

She started her attack as Ichigo's sped up, Hitting her head on. Ichigo landed on the ground after jumping back slightly, Watching a dark red light burst from her attack. Berri held her wand, Her crimson eyes blank as its full power took over.

"This is getting out of hand!" cried Mint as she flew back, Holding her arrow.

"Even all of us together can't handle the power of another attack!" added Retasu as her white ribbons fell in front of her face.

Zakuro held up her Purple Cross Whip, Narrowing her eyes some. "We have to try.." she informed them as they nodded some.

"But we can't fight them!" Pudding said holding her Tamberine.

"We may have to.." Mint said looking back at the two leaders fighting.

**-Next Chapter:Fighting Friends-**


	2. Fighting Friends

**BerrixRyou**

**BerrixMeguru**

**IchigoxRyou**

**IchigoxMasaya**

**Tokyo Mew Mew Fanfiction By: Corinne Kururugi**

**Chapter Two: Fighting Friends**

"By the time I get done, You'll be dead!" Ichigo screamed as her now pink hair flew behind her, And her matching eyes gleamed.

Berri yelped in pain as Ichigo's teeth sank into her neck. Pulling back she felt the flesh tear from her neck and blood splatter to the ground.

"Ichigo!" Lettuce(Retasu) cried in horror, Her eyes widening as she watched.

Berri's body hit the floor hard as blood dripped from Ichigo's fangs. Standing slowly Berri held a hand over her neckwound, Her eyes still blank.

"That..Was a bad idea.." she murmured before disappearing into thin air.

"What?" Zakuro gasped watching. "Did you see where she went?" she asked the others, They shook their heads as she did before turning their gaze back to the fight.

Ichigo twitched her ears, The bell on her tail chiming slightly as she turned. Screaming suddenly in pain as more blood flew through the air, This time from herself. Looking down she saw a hand through her chest cavity right next to her heart. Coughing in pain blood ran out of her mouth and down her chin.

"How..Did.." she started before Berri pulled her hand out, Watching Ichigo's bleeding body drop to the white tile floor.

_"No one can defeat my power..You brought it upon yourself.."_ Berri said in a strage un-earthly voice.

Raising a hand, Berri's rabbit ears twitched very slightly before having a neon violet whip wrap around her waist.

"AHHH!" She cried as the whip cut into her. Trying to get away before looking up seeing Mint flying towards her, Lettuce and Pudding following close behind. Zakuro held her end of the whip tightly growling against the force of Berri's power.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!" Mint cried as she pulled her arrow back, Shooting it at Berri.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" Lettuce yelled as her Castinets appeared and she held them out, Creating a wave as it headed toward Berri along with Mint's attack.

"Pudding!..." She ran holding her tamberine before doing a series of cartwheels, Flipping as she held it out. "Ring Inferno!" Pudding exclaimed as her attack surrounded Berri, Sealing her in as the other attacks hit her. Watching the smoke disperse from the impact, Berri's body shook before falling over and hitting the ground a complete bloody mess.

Ichigo sat up some, Holding a hand over her wound as she coughed up more blood. "That's..Not.." she started before falling back over and passing out.

Ichigo and Berri both changed back from their Mew Mew forms as blood surrounded their bodies slowly. The others changed back as well and looked up to see the doors of the cafe' bust open. Four figures ran in as they stopped seeing the two girls on the floor. "Oh god.." Ryou said stepping foreward as his blonde bangs fell over his shocked face.

"Ichigo!" Masaya yelled running to her, Kneeling as he lifted her slightly. "Ichigo! Ichigo wake up!" he cried in desperation.

Meguru stood shocked next to Ryou and Keiichiro before regaining his composure and running to Berri. "Berri.." he murmured sitting her battered body up some.

"This..Is my fault.." Ryou said as everyone looked at him silently.

**-Next Chapter: Ichigo's Flashback-**


	3. Ichigo's Flashback

**IchigoxMasaya**

**Tokyo Mew Mew Fanfiction By: Corinne Kururugi**

**Chapter Three: Ichigo's Flashback**

Ichigo's bloody body lay in the arms of Masaya. Her once true love shed tears for her as she felt her mind clear and her soul almost leave her body. Not quite though..It was more like a strange dream. She felt nothing as she floated down the streets of Tokyo in mid-air.Her amber eyes blank though her mind was fully aware of her surroundings.

"_This is..From..Yesterday.."_ she murmured as her voice echoed around her. People walked the busy streets chatting, Laughing, And just having fun. Couples crossed walkways hand in hand and she watched replaying it over and over. Then..She spotted the scene she had known was coming..Herself and Masaya laughing and walking out of the bus station. His arm around her shoulder as she clung to his waist like a desperate kitten. To her..That's all she seemed to be now..A desperate kitten.

_"Why..Why do I have to see this?.." _she asked aloud, Watching the two leave the bus station. Though as they did she saw something she hadn't that day..A tall girl with long dark raven hair and emerald eyes followed the two secretly. The whole time she shot glares at Ichigo, But looked on lovingly at Masaya.

_"Who..Is that?.."_ Ichigo asked as she floated down and followed behind the three.

Making their way down the street she saw herself and Masaya go to the same cafe as they did the day before. Watching the girl pulled a cellphone from her pocket and flipped it open, Quickly punching in a few digits. A few seconds after she saw Masaya turn his head to his own cell that was ringing, Herself standing there cheefully watching as he answered and began to carry on a conversation with this girl. She had been too blind to notice it that day..Too blinded by the supposed love they had.

"Remember Masaya..Dump the brat and i'll meet up with you later.." the girl murmured with a cold smirk on her face.

Masaya's gaze turned to Ichigo as she tilted her head in confusion and curiousity before he turned it away.Speaking a final "Uh huh." and "Of course." he turned his cell phone off, His gaze becoming emotionless and dark.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked tugging on his sleeve gently,Only to have it pulled away immediatly.

"Aoyama-kun?" her innocent, Love-laced voice called his name softly as he turned back to her.

"I don't want to be with you anymore, I don't want you to touch me or speak to me again." he said bluntly, His voice flat and as emotionless as his face.

Ichigo felt her heart snap and shatter into a million tiny unfixable, Fragile pieces. Her breath caught in her throat as she struggled to speak.

"B-But Aoyama-kun..You must be joking.." she said, Forcing a smile as she choked back tears hoping it was a joke.

Without answering she watched him walk off down the street, The mysterious girl smirking as she closed her cellphone. Quietly she walked off and met up with Masaya halfway down the street, Taking his arm as she smiled and shot a hateful glare back at Ichigo.

_"Masaya..All along..You had been with someone else.." _Ichigo covered her mouth and watched the scene around her fade, Closing her eyes as she felt herself slip into a deep restless sleep once more.

"_I..Trusted you.." _she muttered before completely passing out.

**-Next Chapter: Berri's Broken Heart-**


	4. Berri's Broken Heart

**BerrixMeguru**

**Tokyo Mew Mew Fanfiction By: Corinne Kururugi**

**Chapter Four: Berri's Broken Heart**

Berri felt the power that was moments ago surging through her veins and very soul leave her as her body became completely numb. Meguru held onto Berri as her mind slipped into another state of being, She closed her eyes slowly and when she opened them again she was surrounded in a bright maroon light.

_"What's..This.."_ she murmured though her lips didn't move at all.

Her blonde hair floated around her as she watched everything morph and change to another scene. It changed to something vaugly familiar to her, No she did know it completely. It was Cafe' Mew Mew two days ago, She was cleaning tables as everyone else left waving and smiling.A few moment after everyone left, Meguru pushed the cafe doors open walking in as his raven bangs stuck to his forehead. His roller blades thrown over his left shoulder as he looked at Berri.

"Hey." he called as she turned and smiled running up.

"Meguru!" she exclaimed happily as she stopped in front of him, Her bright pink waitress outfit waving around her. She smiled looking at Meguru as she set the wash cloth she was holding down.

"Yea.Hey." he said calmly shoving his hands carelessly in his pockets. "So..Have anything you'd like to tell me?" he asked.

Berri blinked some and thought for a moment before shaking her head some.

"No.Not really.." she answered.

Meguru glared at her some and spoke coldly. "How about how you're a mutated freak?" he snapped.

Berri felt like someone had just shot her through the heart, Shaking some as she looked at her childhood friend. "What are you talking about?" she asked laughing some as she tried to cover up her secret.

"You know what I mean Berri. You're a freak. You fight these people and I know it's you!" Meguru yelled as he punched the nearby wall.

Berri whimpered some as she bit her lip looking down. "Meguru.."

"I don't want to hear it!" he growled. "You lied Berri and I don't want to have anything to do with you..You FREAK!" he yelled before storming out of the cafe.

Berri felt tears well in her eyes as she tried to surpress them. Ready to cry she felt someone touch her shoulder gently and she turned around quickly.

"A-Akasaka-san...Shirogane-san.." she said as Ryou moved his hand from her shoulder. His deep cerulean eyes showed sympathy and concern, Something she had never seen before. Keiichiro smiled softly to her, "Berri..Would you like something sweet? Or maybe some nice hot tea?.." he asked trying to cheer her up since she loved sweets so much.

Berri nodded slightly as her hands continued to shake, Staring at the floor as she heard them walk out. Thinking it was ok she started to sob uncontrolably until she felt herself being gently pulled foreward. Widening her eyes some she looked up slightly to see Ryou holding her close, Hugging her tightly. "It's ok..To cry around me..You don't have to hold it in.." he assured her as more tears brimmed in her eyes.

"Ryou.." she whimpered before hugging him and crying into his shoulder. He held onto her letting her cry as he heard Keiichiro walk back in. Smiling some he walked over and set the tea and raspberry cake down. Patting Berri's head some he smiled more. "It's ok Berri. Don't worry,Your not anything that Meguru said you were. I'll call your parents and you can stay here tonight if you want." he said trying to cheer her up. Ryou nodded letting her go some, Keeping a hand on her shoulder. "Yea. You can stay in my room for the night." he told her as she turned to him slightly.

"Alright..Thank you Ryou..Keiichiro.." she murmured smiling faintly.

Berri closed her eyes for a moment and took a short breath before wobbling some and falling over, Ryou widened his eyes some and caught her. Holding her securly against himself in a standing position as Keiichiro sighed some.

"It really hurt her.." he told Ryou, Getting a mere nod in response.

Ryou picked her up bridal style and walked out of the room. "I'll put her in bed." he said carrying her up the stairs. "I don't want anything to happen to her.." he added.

"I've never seen you showing so much concern before Ryou." Keiichiro said watching him.

"I've never felt so urged to help someone like this before.." Ryou said disappearing down the upstairs hallway.

_"That's what happened..He really does care though he doesn't show it.."_ Berri's mind cleared once more as Ryou's voice continued to float through her mind.

_"Help me..Please Ryou.."_ she whispered softly before everything went dark.

**-Next Chapter: The Wounds That Won't Heal-**


End file.
